Hiroya Ginkarei
Hiroya Ginkarei (ひろや, Magnificent Eight - Chant Marvelously), also called Hiroya Hakuchō (ひろや白鳥, Hiroya the Swan) is a powerful Rogue Shinigami whom have been wanted by Soul Society for good over five centuries. At the moment, he currently works as a pre-school teacher in Karakura Pre-School, where he once taught Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. He's renowned in Soul Society as one of the greatest Kidō Master ever produced in its long history. And he's currently the only known Shinigami capable of casting the Sacred Spells - A set of forbidden spells whom contain in total four spells. All of which are incredibly powerful. He's also renowned, and detested for having mastered the Temporal and Spatial spells to such degrees that he's able to bend those phenomenons to his will completely. And he has even invented a spell which completely halts aging, and induces immortality in that regard (A feat only achieved by one other spell - namely Nekkuresu no Raiku (Necklace of life) ''; With the added ability that whomever he uses it on is rendered completely immune to Temporal Spells and effects. Appearance Despite his advanced age Hiroya retains the youthful appearance of a man in his mid twenties. He's got short blonde hair, intense Blue eyes and a well-muscled but yet somewhat sleek appearance while in his Gigai. Hiroya wears brown jeans, a white buttom-up shirt with the two uppermost buttoms usually left open. In his Shinigami form he wears a long grey robe over his Shinigami hakama; In a style similiar to Gin Ichimaru in both the shape, and by the bell-sleeves. Otherwise he retains a somewhat ordinary way of dressing. Hiroya's hair is roughly ear-lenght. And he prefers to keep it that way. The fact that he takes care of it daily, leads many to assume that he is at least abit concerned with his looks. His eyes seem to always beam friendily at people he meet,. and while he's normally silent, he never seems to give anyone the impression of not being welcome. Personality U nknown events in his past life has left Hiroya a pacifist of epic proportions. Despite his masterful abilities in battle, Hiroya has no desire to neither, fight, kill or harm any other being. In battle he stands still and watches the enemy enclose upon him, and when he does fight back it is only as a means of simple self-defense. This is in fact so serious that Hiroya has expressed doupt in killing hollows, despite knowing full well the threat they pose. And he's at times been known to sympathize with them. He's known to love kids with all his heart, something that led to him becoming a pre-school teacher in Karakura Town. His tireless attembs of getting out of a battle trough Diplomacy, talking or outright bribery has led many to believe that he's weak, though this is a very serious misconception. As one who've lost his childhood It is safe to assume that Hiroya's work in the Kindergarten serves to reflect his desire for his own childhood. This is more or less confimed by the fact that Hiroya very is commonly seen to actively take part in the games the children play. The latter part has earned him a rather tender spot in the hearts of the young ladies he works together with, whom believe his love for children as a sign of a truly great dad. Hiroya himself has hinted that he finds this to be rather troublesome, though he's unlikely to ever speak his mind about this. History Childhood Hiroya's Childhood is shrouded in mystery as he himself remembers only vague moments and those he does remember are blurry and ghastly to him. It has been speculated that his memories have been forcibly repressed by his sub-concious, as what happened in his Childhood is likely the cause to his pacifism, It is implied though that he came from one of the Noble Houses of that time, though this solution is as likely as if he came from the Rukongai. The fact that there seems to be almost no record of his life at all before he entered Shinò academy seems to leave this part of his light void. Considering this, and the fact that he's ever unable to remember anything of some importance. It stands as highly unlikely that one'll ever find out about the childhood of Hiroya Ginkarei. Young Life Hiroya was able to enter the Shinò Academy rather easily concidering his allready at that time exceptionally high spiritual power. Hiroya quickly proved to be one of the best students of his class, and he showed remarkable skill in most fields though nothing quite matched his skill in Kidò which was truly incredible. He found interest in the field almost immedeatly, and would often be found in the Academy's library reading books about Kidò History, Hypothesises, and advanced usage. He practised his Kidò skills in secret as he gradually moved towards graduation. Though Hiroya could likely have finished the Academy much sooner than he did, he chose to wait til he had accumulated enough knowledge of his favorite subject. The result of this was that, to everyone's astonisment. Hiroya was able to use Kidò spells of up to level 68 just after he had graduated. though he still required an incantation in order to perform them. It was still an impressive feat. This quickly earned him a seated position in the Kidò Corps. Wherein he quickly advanced to Lieutenant and later Captain. Captain of the Kidò Corps In his time as the Captain of the Kidò Corps Hiroya mannaged to drive them forwards at high rates. This was due to his own passion, his desire to liberate the world, and the drive for knowledge whick hid deep within. Under his guidance the Kidò Corps mannaged to perfect certain Kidò Spells and even managed to create new ones. His efforts were hailed by the other squads though few hardly ever come to know whom the Captain was. Somewhere during this time he became privy to the Forbidden Spells. Research & Exile Hiroya began to research the Forbidden Spells with great interest, he sought to find the means to create a spell that would end all strife on a permanent basis. True to his pacifism his studies eventually got more and more dangerous. Experimenting with forbidden magic served to put the very balance of time, essence and space at risk. And at the invention of one in particular namely '''Tokijò' (時錠, Time Lock) ''resulted with him being exiled from Soul Society and later hunted down by the '''Omnitsukido. '''Though he was never found, and it was later revealed that he fled to The Human World trough the use of another of his original spells; '''Shirubamon' (しるばもん, Silver-Grey Gate). Life in the Human World There is hardly any information on this subject though it is believed that he entered somewhere into Feudal Japan. His first course of action was to head straight to a lonely mountain where he settled down in order to avoid harming the balance of the worlds with his spiritual power. He mannaged to devise some sort of spell to hide his spiritual pressure. Named Tamashii Fuku (魂覆, Ghost Veil) When Urahara invented the Gigai, Hiroya was one of the first people to seek him out as he relished in the chance to be able to come out of hiding without endangering anyone, right afterwards Hiroya took on a long and extensive course in Pedagogy which is the study of teaching, when he had accomplished this course he began teaching at Pre-Schools, which was surprising given his skill in this field, as he could in truth choose to work at any school he'd ever wish to.. Synopsis ﻿White Feather Vs Colorless World (Battle against Haru Nakamaru) Hiroya's Battle Data *Offense:80 *Defenses:100 *Speed; 100 *Reiatsu/Kido:100 *Intelligence:100 *Physical Stamina:60 *Total: 540/600 ﻿ Inventions ﻿Due to Hiroya's great understanding of Kidō and its many forms has allowed him to cre ate certain inventions - Some of which are still used today. They are as follows. *'Kinuito Sokudōsa' (絹糸即動作, Japanese for Silken Thread, Instant Movement) is presumably created in the time that Hiroya was the leader of the Kidō thus it is safe to assume that Hiroya played a large part in its development. The item looks like a long band of white silk. Which are to be wrapped tightly around ones arm; Once it is released, it billows out in a vortex-like pattern: As it instantly teleports the user, and anyone inside the boundaries of the bands to a place choosen after the users mind. *'Seishinkusuri '(精神薬, Japanese for Mind Pills) is a special type of medicine developed by the Kido Corps during Hiroya's leadership - They have the ability to restore some of the Reiryoku of the one whom eats them. The amount of Reiryoku restored is equal to roughly five percent of their total Reiryoku. This is cummulative by eating more pills; naturally though, these have negative side effects, They provide extra exhaustion based on how many pills you take, this is equal to the exhaustion that one would get from using up one tenth of ones Spiritual Power. This is cummulative as well and it is estimated that most Shinigami can handle three such pills, more than that is known to be VERY dangerous, and everyone in the Soul Society whom have made use of such pills are required to deliver a report on how many pills they bring with them on a mission. Powers & Abilities Talented Inventor: '''Though not coming close to the creations of the Research and Development institue, Hiroya's still proved himself to be a talented inventor. Being able to create several items whom are designed to make use of actual '''Kidō. These very commonly require no actual skills to use and are thus still favored by lower-ranked Shinigami. Keen Intellect: It is evident that Hiroya possesses advanced intellect. As even at a very young age. He shown great amounts of talent in Kidò. He's well-versed in the strategies and history of Soul Society, and he's somehow managed to avoid Soul Society for several centuries after his escape, which is likely attributed to his intelligence as well. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: When his Ikitou fails him and he's unable to outrun an opponent, he unsheathes his sealed Zanpakutou and engages the opponent in close combat; Hiroya's style consists of quick and very often fluid strikes that appear flashy, yet are perfectly executed. He's proficient enough to fight with his left arm free; Though due to his low stamina, he only does this when he's prepared to cast powerful Kidò spells in battle, meaning that he only does this for short amounts of time at once and only against exceptionally powerful opponents. *'Shiratoriza' (白鳥座, The Swan) This is a Zanjutsu style that Hiroya is known to use; And it was indeed he who invented it, the style focuses on incorporating varying levels of Kidò into his weapon as well as holding his Zanpakutò with three fingers; It took him alot of time to learn this particular part as the strength needed to keep hold of his sword with only three fingers is astounding, be had difficulties with this for a long time before he finally managed it, and since then. He always fights with two to four fingers free enabling him to instantly call upon Kidò spells in the midst of battle, as well as go from quick fluid strikes to powerful Kidò combinations In quite the same manner as a Master Swordsman can go from slashing to piercing attacks in the blink of an eye. Shunpo Master: Hiroya's skill with Flash Steps is evidenced by having been able to outrun the forces of Soul Society for good well over seven centuries. And to this day it is much more common for Hiroya to simply flee from danger rather than face it. Its been speculated that his skill with Flash Steps are roughly on par with Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the foremost masters of this art though its unknown if Hiroya's able to perform the special abilities associated with this as well. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant''; ''While hardly his preferred style of combat. He's able use Hakuda to impressive effects - commonly blending Kidò in with advanced Hakuda techniques to create a long stream of deadly surprises. Hiroya favors palm-strikes over more or less any other form of physical attack, simply becouse they are commonly not dangerous for an opponent. He also commonly makes use of grapples and holds. *'Suwanpàmu' (スワンパーム, Japanese ''Swan Palm') is an original Hakuda technique that imbues each of his strikes with the power of a Shò spell, and given that spells immense power. It makes him a deadly Hand-To-Hand combatant. *'Seishin Nami '(精神波, Japanese for Spirit Ripple) This is another original Hakuda technique which incorporates Kidō with martial combat; When Hiroya uses this ability he releases a 360' degrees blast of pure force, with enough might to send an opponent scuttling trough the air. *'Majinya '(魔ジン, Japanese for Devil-Silver Palm) Is a very powerful techinque that allows for a single attack of immense power. Capable of punching a hole trough most opponents upon connection. Though it demands a lot of energy to use, its more than worth it as it is capable of ending a battle in a heartbeat if used correctly. '''Enhanced Strength: Though not as strong as many other Captain-level Shinigami. Hiroya is a good notch stronger physically than lieutenant-level Shinigami. Immense Spiritual Power: Hiroya's age is likely the cause for his immense spiritual power. He's been known to cast several high-level Kidò spells in quick succession without noticeably tiring, as well as immobilizing enemies with his sheer spiritual pressure. A solution which he prefers rather than fighting. His reiatsu is grey in colour. And it takes the form of wings when he releases it. Expert Strategist & Tactician; 'Hiroya's well versed in the strategies and tactics of Soul Society from his time in the academy. This is also the reason that he hasn't yet been caught, as he's fluent enough in their tactics to be able to avoid them with great ease. '''Mental Shield; ''Hiroya's developed the means to counter illusion and the likes, by using Kidò to shield his mind from alien influence Hiroya's able to see trough illusions and thus they're instantly disbelieved. Meaning that most Illusionary-Zanpakutò simply fail to effect him, most note worthily he'd be able to resist the effects of the infamous Kyoka Suigetsu and its many siblings, moreover this ability is more or less always active. Kidō Abilities & Associated Facts As one of the greatest Kidò Masters in the history of soul Society. Hiroya's abilities within the field are simply too extensive to be generalized and thus deserve a separate notice from his other abilites. Kidō Master – '''Hiroya's skill in Kidò is so great that when he had just graduated from the Shinigami Academy he already had the appropriate knowledge and skill needed to cast spells of the 70's levels. As well as advanced knowledge of the flow of spiritual energy and many effective ways to counter opposing Kidò spells. Seven centuries later his skills within the area has become so refined that he's able to instantaneously call upon Kidò spells in battle without incantations, and in all cases except 96-99 level spells he's able to cast them without reciting neither the number or the spells name. Moreover, low-level Kidò spells such as Sokatsui is known to be so powerful that the effects are equal in power to a Kidò spell of much higher than their original level. It is known that Hiroya has knowledge of most Forbidden Kidò spells and is able to use them in battle if he desires to but like with Saikousei he chooses not to. Additionally he's unwilling to teach them to anyone else. '''Hanki (反鬼, Reverse Demon) Though by no means an original skill or a spell for that matter. Hiroya has shown himself to be able to use this ability to masterful effect, it revolves around neutralizing Kidò by hitting it with another spell of equal spell and power, Hiroya's developed another way to use it that actually sends the accumulated force trough the opponents "Saketsu" and "Hakusui", which can actually impair their ability to make use of their spiritual energy and possibly end their career as a Shinigami. This particular ability is named''' Sanshi''' (さんし Deep Reflection). ''During his battle against Haru Nakamaru, Hiroya used Hanki to albeit not wholly successful: Severely weaken a level 96 Itto Kaso spell. '''Perfect Kidō Spells; '''Hiroya's kidò spells have the added power of being incredibly hard to break down and it has never once occurred that his spells have dissipated before connecting with the target. Also, him having perfected most Kidò spells he's proficient with he doesn't need to recite the name of any of them besides the three highest ranks. Allowing him to easily blend in his Kidò spells with Hakuda or Zanjutsu, something which later formed the '''Shiratoriza '(白鳥座, The Swan) battle style. Kidō Combination''s''; '''Like any true Kidò Master Hiroya is able to easily combine both Bakudò and Hadò together to create tremendously powerful spells and effects, and due to his keen intellect and almost unrivaled knowledge of Kidò he's able to quickly devise new spells to handle more or less any situation in battle this makes him especially powerful against other Kidò users. Though, like everything else Hiroya doesn't use his advanced knowledge of Kidò unless explicatively forced to do so, and never on anyone whom he deems unable to cope with it. Once again attributing to his more or less crippling Pacifism. '''Personal Kidō; Like many other masters of the art, Hiroya's able to make any Kidò spell his own trough sheer knowledge and experience, he's been known to have at least five different "Types" of each spell in his arsenal, all of which commonly takes completely different shapes than the original and their effects needn't even be remotely similiar. Vast Kidō Knowledge; 'Hiroya's specialized in Kidò to such a degree that he's able to instantly analyze any known Kidò spell without hearing its incantation nor its name thus being able to counter it almost instantly. In the regard of other Kidò masters Hiroya's able to analyze any personal spell of theirs after having seen it at least once - though it varies depending on the complexity of the spell in question. If he's fully analyzed a spell he adds it to his own arsenal: Hiroya has stated that much of his mastery of Kidò is derived from other masters and as such, the better his opponent the more Hiroya improves. Consequentially, it is not uncommon for Hiroya to willfully seek out other Kidò masters whom he deems to possess knowledge that he does not himself. '''Forbidden Kidō Knowledge: ''Hiroya is known to possess advanced knowledge of the vast majority of Forbidden Spells - And he's even able to cast most of them himself. However, Hiroya's spells of this type are primarily limited to a choosen few. Whom he deems not to cause too much damage. And even those are never employed foolishly. Enhanced Kidō Barriers: Hiroya, like the vast majority of all Kidō Masters is able to create powerful magical barriers in battle. Capable of stopping most attacks. Its been pointed out that when Shirohane is used to its maximum degree in defense, and he uses Kidō barriers likewise, Hiroya's effectively invulnerable except for the most powerful opponents. Hiroya's Copied Spells Hiroya most commonly tries to copy any spell that he sees in battle. This is a lenghty process though and he usually has to see the spell more than once in order to get it right. If he's gotten halfway in the progress he can improvise from there. But in that case, the spell becomes somewhat different from the original. Original Kidō Spells Hiroya's very talented in making Kidò Spells. And as such, he's made a good deal of them, these described below are perhaps his most note worthy ones. ''The Three Sacred Spells'' The Three Sacred Spells are three spells that Hiroya's managed to acclaim trough unknown means. All three of them are spells virtually unheard of anywhere and it is known that the vast Majority of Soul Society doesn't know they even exists, possible exceptions are the Captains of the Kidò Corps, whom might be aware of their existance but not how to use them. They are known to be very tiring upon the caster and as such, Hiroya only uses them when he has no other choice and then usually only twice per battle. Though he's yet to actually use them in any battle whatsoever. Despite their name it is actually four spells, though the fourth spell can only be cast if the Caster has mastered the other spells. ''Spell Mastery Hiroya's mastery of Kidò is not only general. Hiroya's been able to master five spells completely. And as such, he's been able to device powerful variations to them. In addition to their power being increased immensly respectively. The spells are listed in perfect order. 'Shō' Hiroya's mastery with this spell is immense. With this he's able to inflict horrendous amounts of damage.As well as easily hurl opponents straight trough solid stone and large structures. The most dangerous aspect of this ability is that Hiroya can cast it almost instantenously; And it is refined to point where it ignores the Reiatsu of the opponent it is cast on, disabling damage mitigation completely. Due to his mastery he's managed to invent some additional spells of this type, whom all are made by him and serve different goals. The most well-known example of Hiroya's 'Shō 'is the fact that he, in Hiroya's Introduction was able to send a seated officer of the 2nd Devision straight trough two trees and one large rock before the spell began to dissipate. For the actual length of approximately 50 meters. The force of the spell was in fact so great that the officer broke both his arms and his leg when he was sent trough the stone and the trees - Before finally breaking his neck as he hit the ground. *Shō, sen'' (衝穿, Japanese for Thrust, Drill) This is Hiroya's most dangerous spell in quite some sense. Its incredibly fast, noted as being quicker than a Bala, and very powerful, by flicking his wrist as he casts the Shò spell he's able to make it much more potent to the point that it begins to drill into the target once it hits: The sheer force of the spell easily carrying the subject many yards away, this in addition to the fact that it ignores Spiritual Power, makes it very efficient indeed. It also uses very little energy to cast, meaning that he's able to use these in quick succession. *'Shōgeki tai suru' (衝撃退する. Japanese for Repulse an important duty) By making a quick swipe of his hands as he casts Shò Hiroya's able to generate a wave of blue spiritual energy which rapidly expands outwards, and anyone caught within the wave are forcibly carried away from Hiroya. Enabling him to gain ground. And gather his opponents in one place. *''Gopointo Suishinryoku ''(五ポイント、推進力, Japanese for Five Points, THRUST) Hiroya can by pointing his whole hand at his enemy cast Sho with every one of his fingers simultaneously, thus creating five blasts whom all are aimed with deadly precision and whom are able to harm above Captain-Level opponents rather horrendously: Naturally, when this spell is cast, it drains quite some energy from Hiroya. The subject hit by this spell directly sports a very low chance of surrival, as it has been described as having the strength to instantly kill opponents much above the criteria of Captain-Level. It needs to be charged up before it can be fired though, lessening its use in the midst of battle. 'Sōkatsui' Hiroya's skills in this spell aren't often witnessed. But its known that he was able to dispatch a whole platoon of hunters simply by casting this spell, and when cast at its full power this spell is easily able to level most obstacles. Leaving nothing left in its wake but a barren wasteland. For this reason it is rarely employed by Hiroya.'' ''His skills with it has allowed him to create certain variations. *''Sōkatsui Kyuuzou'' (蒼火墜急増, Japanese for Blue Fire, Crash Down - Explosion) By channeling Sōkatsui into his own body Hiroya's able to release a very powerful 360' degrees blast of pure Spiritual Force. The ensuing explosion radiates outwards and uses Hiroya himself as the epicenter. The spell is powerful enough to instantly vaporize several Gillian-Class hollows. But doesn't have too much effect on singular very powerful opponents. *''Sōkatsui Yari ''(蒼火墜やり, Japanese for Blue Fire, Crash Down - Lance) By directing his palm at an opponent Hiroya's able to release a one foot thick lance of blue flames towards a single target: The spell is strong enough to instantly incinerate those whom take a direct hit, though it moves slowly, so its best used when the opponent is immbolized. *'Sōkatsui Oou '(蒼火墜覆う, Japanese for Blue Fire, Crash Down - Wrap) With this spell. Hiroya can augment his aura with Sōkatsui so that everyone in his immediate vicinity is affected by gradually escalating burns. Not to mention that every strike with his sword is enhanced to the point that it deals great amounts of damage if it hits, commonly burning away patches of flesh. And actually causing it to "Sear" its way trough skin, Hierro, Spiritual Power and Armor with strict ease. 'Gaki Rekkō' Hiroya has mastered this spell to a very impressive degree. He's able to use it in a multitude of different way, from imprisoning enemies in cages of green energy, to create barriers capable of stopping most attacks to even creating a huge ball of green energy capable of demolishing a small fortress. *''Gaki Rekkōran (牙気裂光檻, Japanese for Raging Light Fang - Cage) Hiroya draws a circle infront of him in the air, the circle then quickly solidifies in a green light before he follows the normal example, by shooting out several bolts of green light. However these are purposefully aimed away from the opponent. Becouse when they cross the enemy or enemies, they connect with green threads of spiritual energy which then extends to the other bolts. Before finally the opponent is trapped within a cage of green light. *Gaki Rekkōou'' (牙気裂光覆う, Japanese for Raging Light Fang - Cover) Hiroya casts this spell by creating only the green circle before then reversing the circle backwards to coat him in a large green sphere of energy. The spiritual flow goes backwards, which instead of blocking attacks serves to simply deflect them (Imagine water brushing against a rock, the water goes around it and brushes off it. But the rock ain't harmed). If a hand, or weapon connects with the barrier. The Spiritual Flow would attempt to drag the item,or person along with it, possibly tossing him or her quite some feet away. *''Gaki Rekkōki Itama'' (牙気裂光大きい球, Japanese for Raging Light Fang - Great Orb) By using a single hand Hiroya creates a single circle of green-light. Before he creates another one on the opposite side. These two then begin to merge, overlapping one another before becoming a ball of pure energy which grows til it is roughly 3'feet in height and 4'feet in width. Before Hiroya simply throws it at his target. the culminating explosion is said to be able to destroy a small fortress, though this has yet to be proven: Nevertheless it is a very devastating spell. ''Danku Hiroya's able to use this spell with amazing ease in its normal form. Moreover its demonstrated to be powerful enough to be capable of blocking spells up to level 91, as opposed to be able to block spells up to level 89. He's been able to invent certain variations to it. *Danku, Tsuin no Kagami ''(斷空ツインの鏡, Japanese for Splitting Void, Twin Mirrors) When he casts this Hiroya materializes two rectangular walls at either side of him. Once summoned he's able to control them mentally, this is a specialized spell and instead of blocking attacks it deflects them. Hiroya most commonly casts this before casting a powerful spell: By directing it at the mirrors he's able to effectively "Juggle" the spell back and forth while he moves the "Mirrors" with his mind. Allowing for devasating surprise attacks: Moreover they can also be used on a Kidò-like ability for the same effect, most known example is a Hollows Cero. *''Dankukai ten Deisuku'' (斷空回転ディスク, Japanese for Spliting Void Rotating Disks) Hiroya summons the Danku in a very normal manner except for the fact that it is horizontal, he then uses his own Spiritual Energy to spin the barrier around at highly accelerated speeds before directing it at an opponent as a spinning razor, capable of cutting trough almost anything its also able to instantly straighten up in order to function as an ordinary Danku spell, or if there are two Spinning Disks; Danku, Tsuin no Kagami. The disks are controled mentally. And Hiroya's able to control up to three at once. *''Danku, Kakuchu ''(斷空角柱, Japanese for Splitting Void, Prism) Hiroya instantly summons forth seven round Danku shields which he quickly arranges in a perfect Diamond-like shape around either himself, an ally, or even an opponent. Once in place its almost impossible to break down from the outside, or with a slight rearrangement, the inside. This is due to the fact that once connected the Danku's work as a single spell with roughly ten times the power of an ordinary Danku cast by Hiroya. Meaning that its able to block spells, effects and attacks up to a total of power, which is equal to the total "Levels" the spell has. Which is roughly 910, meaning that ten level 91 spells would cancel the effect evenly. Or well, anything of that power or above, be it spells, attacks or Zanpakutò abilities. ''Haien Hiroya's stated himself that his mastery of Haien combined with its speed, power and low energy cost, has made it one of his most deadly spells. Its known that his Haien is almost unblockable as if it is blocked directly. The spell will most likely incinerate the opponent anyhow, exceptions are Captain-Level opponents and above, for this reason Hiroya very rarely makes use of it. And if he does Its a clear compliment to your abilities. And a sign of him becoming serious, But yet its his favored way of killing. When he absolutely has to because the opponent is dead the moment the spell connects, he refers to it as "Humane Execution" *Kiruhaien ''(切る廃炎, Japanese for Severing Abolishing Flames) Very similiar to the traditional Haien, this variation increases its heat and power to great heights. Releasing it as an oblong arc that is ten times as wide as the norm. Hiroya states that it evaporates opponents even before it hits due to its immense heat. It is also rather tiring to Hiroya though and by extension he's only able to shoot a set amount of them in battle: The blast is also slower than the normal variant. *''Sattou Haien ''(殺到廃炎, Japanese for Flood, Abolishing Flames) ''This is Hiroya's most odd spell-variant. Instead of creating something to direct at his opponent he conjures forth purple liquified Spiritual Energy. Which then begins to brush around him like water, he most commonly casts this on the feathers created by Shirohane which enables him to control the trajectory and the movements of the spell: The heat is such that it can easily be compared to the heat of lava, which easily makes this spell a fatal one, it has several drawbacks though, its not really useful if the opponent is a fast one because it moves rather slowly. Despite Hiroya being able to direct it wherever he pleases, also it tires him after useage, and thus its not used too often. *Danga Haien ''(弾丸廃炎, Japanese for Bullets, Abolishing Flames) As the name implies these are basically weaker Haien bolts whom are made to travel at high speed. Hiroya's able to cast these with little to no effort and in rapid succession. They're not as powerful as his general Haien spell: They actually only provide burns,but they're twenty times as fast. Its equal in speed to the Bala of an Arrancar at Hiroya's level. Which is rather quick. ''Zanpakutō ' ' 'Shirohane (白はね, White Feather): In its sealed state, Hiroya's Zanpakutoù most resembles a Katana, though it is noticeably a few inches shorter than the norm, Shirohane's tsuba is shaped like a black wheel that spins in a counter-clockwise way, the wheel is elaborately decorated, the handle is bright white and so is the blade. Its short blade and its low weight makes it perfect for quick precise strike.. Shirohane is eternally blunt and it is impossible to cut someone with it, mirroring Hiroya's personality quite well. ''Shikai: Shirohane's Shikai is activated by the command phrase "Please, soar up into the sky" (天に舞い上がってください, ten ni maiagat te kudasai) once the command is spoken Shirohane lives up to its name by dispersing into a cascade of white feathers that swirl around Hiroya, these feathers can be used for various purposes.'' ''Shikai Special Ability; Shirohane's rumoured to be one of the most effective Defense-Type Kidò Zanpakutō that are recorded within Soul Societies history, true to Hiroya's pacifistic personality Shirohane possesses no offensive abilities in itself, though after so long Hiroya's been able to devise certain ways of using it offensively nonetheless. Shirohane's primary attribute is the control of the feathers that it creates for a good deal of well-varied effects. whom are described below.'' ''Shizukeza no Tsubasa (静けさの翼, Wings of Serenity) is Shirohane's primary ability, it is activated the moment the Shikai is released, and it causes the feather to automatically move to attempt to block an incoming attack. Thus creating a 360' degrees defense, this ability has limited usefulness against close-combat though as Shinigami commonly move much too fast for it to keep up with them. Against Kidò and other Kidò based Zanpakutò in particular Elemental an Projectile ones, it is truly helpful. *''Hatohen ''(鳩円', Dove Circle) is an ability that causes a portion Shirohane's white feathers to disperse into a large circle around the desired group. Either as a way of imprisoning them, and preventing them from interfering in a battle or with Hiroya's escape, or to lock Hiroya and an enemy in a one-on-one situation. At this point Hiroya's forced to make use of his Kidò to fight, which he amplifies with.. *'Shirohane Keshin''' (白い羽毛化身, White Feather Incarnation) ''This is the epitome of Hiroya's offensive possibilities with Shirohane. Most Kidò-type Zanpakuto have the ability to amplify kido in some way and in Shirohane's case this is especially true. Hiroya's able to channel Kidò trough Shirohane's feathers for devastating effects and he's able to use Shirohane's feathers as Catalysts for them, meaning that he can use such devastating spells as level 96 Ittō Kasō without destroying a limb; This ability has one major drawback though. Every time he uses Shiroi Umou Keshin to cast a Kidò spell above level 50. His lifespan is decreased accordingly, and using Level 96 Ittō Kasō in this manner would for example decrease his lifespan by roughly four centuries. *Hanesagi ''(羽詐欺, Feather Trickery) Is an ability that Hiroya uses rarely (Mainly becouse there is very rarely a need to) this causes a portion of Shirohane's feathers to shape into a desired object or person, working as a clone of sorts, Hiroya usually uses these as decoys while he himself flees from the scene. When the decoy is given a good shot by an opponent it bursts into a cascade of white feathers which then disperse into spiritual particles. ''Bankai; Shiraha Hakuchō (白羽白鳥, 'White Feathered Swan) Hiroya's bankai drastically increases the amount of feathers he can control. In addition to empowered versions of his Shikai's abilities. He gains several other special abilities. Which are his most powerful ones, other Kuroibara members have speculated that Shiraha Hakuchō possesses more than these additonal abilities, yhough up til now no-one knows for certain. The new abilities are as follows'.' '''Ihakuchō Nehan ('偉白鳥涅槃, Great Swan, Nirvana) '''When Hiroya uses this ability the vast majority of the white feathers disperse in order to create a large silvery white bird with the appearance that most reminds of one of the Fenghuang (A c reature'' from ancient Chinese Mythology) this creature is corporeal and functions in much the same way as Retsu Unohana's Minazuki, in that Hiroya can use it as a means of Transportation. If one has made him release his Bankai, Hiroya has deemed you as a threat and thus he won't try to escape nor flee after that. He uses this bird in order to move at quick paces while bombarding his enemies with powerful Kidò Spells. In addition to this the bird itself provides Hiroya with these additional perks. But for all it is worth this drains Hiroya's energy at an alarming rate, and its estimated that he could only keep it active for 10-20 minutes before succumbing to exhaustion. *'Shirokei' (白ケイ, White Blessing) As long as Ihakuchō Nehan remains active and Hiroya is a top of it, all of his Kidò spells effectively double in power, this in addition to Hiroya's mastery of Kidò attribute to the fact that his Kidò spells while used in this manner would undouptly wreak great havoc. *'Shinseifu Kanpeki '(神聖賦完璧, Sacred Gift, Perfection) As long as Ihakuchō Nehan'' ''remains active. And Hiroya is off of it all of Hiroya's martial abilities are honed to their absolute peak. Allowing him to fight on equal grounds with opponents that would otherwise overpower him in close-combat. '''Hakuhoō ōzaiso (白鳳凰在甦, '''Japanese for White Phoenix, Be Reborn) Is an ability that activates once every Bankai release. And only when Hiroya has just suffered from a fatal blow or has just been killed by an opponent, as the name implies Hiroya is instantly reborn in a flutter of white feathers, and his wounds are healed too. In addition if Hiroya is killed and then reborn trough the use of this ability, his powers increase greatly in proportion by the one who killed him, ensuring that he's able to fight on equal strenght with his opponent in terms of sheer provess. Given that the opponent is likely to be exhausted from before this usually ensures his victory. This effect only lasts for roughly half-an hou though, and it has its drawbacks first, the ability makes Hiroya's abilities equal to his opponent for one hour and this works both ways if he fought someone weaker than him and they somehow managed to kill him or inflict a fatal wound. He'd be reduced to their level after being reborn, on the plus side this allows him to fight on par with more or less all enemies he'd ought to face. Given that he activates his Bankai before being killed. 'As another bonus, Hiroya retains aproximately thirty percent of that persons power after the effect has run out. Permanently strengthening him. Kamikahō (神の抱擁, Japanese for Gods Fading Embrace) '''Hiroya's Bankai can be retracted in order to form a nigh-impenetrable barrier. That when struck transfers around half of the attacks power into Hiroya boosting him permanently, it is known to represent Hiroya's pacifism as even by simply defending he's able to increase his chance to win. The technique is very tiring to use and he's not able to keep it up for long, he commonly only uses it against really powerful opponents.' '''Owarizensō (終全争, Japanese for End all Conflict) Hiroya's most powerful technique by far. It allows Hiroya to mirror any damage that he takes directly onto his opponent. This works in theory by using Hiroya himself as a voodoo doll, Hiroya will only use this when he's yet to use Shiroi Fenikkusu Saisei and then he simply allows an opponents most powerful attack to hit him. The result is that the opponent is dealt a blow in proportion to his own power and if Hiroya's killed he'd likely be too. Hiroya would then ressurected by Shiroi Fenikkusu Saisei. In addition to thi, whenever this ability is used Hiroya's power increases by half of the power released against him. This too, is permanent. ''Eien no Tsubasa (永遠の翼, An Eternal Wing.) ''This ability is unlinked to Ihakuchō Nehan - And is what he usually fools people to believe is the ability of his Bankai, in truth this hardly does anything other than to increase the power of his Shikai ablilities. The Changes are as follows. *'Shizukeza no Tsubasa' (静けさの翼, Wings of Serenity) In his Bankai State this ability becomes able to block much more powerful attacks, and it becomes quick enough to block the attacks of Shunpo Experts or lower, Increasing its defensive uses remarkably. *'Hatohen '(鳩円, Dove Circle)' - In his Bankai state this ability can affect a larger range overall. And can also be used to entrap multiple opponents at once within bands of white feathers; At this point Hiroya's forced to make use of his Kidò to fight. Which he amplifies with.. *'Shirohane Keshin (白い羽毛化身, White Feather Incarnation) There is no changes to this ability while in his Bankai state. It works the same way eitherhow. *'Hanesagi' (羽詐欺, Feather Trickery) While in his Bankai state, Hiroya is able to create more of these "Feather Clones" at once, and unlike their Shikai counterpart they can even appear to take damage.. Which makes them truly invaluable as decoys. Jinzen; Eien no Heiwa no Hakuchou (永遠の平和の白鳥, Swan of the Everlasting Peace) ''Though its known that Hiroya is able to perform Jinzen. He's unlikely to ever do so, and thus. Everything that has been revealed is its name. '''Weaknesses Most of Hiroya's weaknesses are rather obvious to most. But most noteworthily is his pacifism. Hiroya's hardly ever inclined to kill, no matter the opponent. He'd rather face death himself than kill someone else. Exceptions apply only if he has something he feels he needs to do, or if his death would mean that someone else would get hurt. For this reason, Hiroya, while unable to kill Hollow, nor Arrancar, is not inclined to die by their hands either. This also generally applies to dangerous criminals. ''Battle, and Fighting Style Hiroya's way of fighting has been described as almost backwards as instead of trying to defeat his opponent he concentrates on taking actions that won't harm him or her. And indeed, his main course of action in battle is using Shunpo to flee, and when that fails he attembs to overwhelm his opponent with his Spiritual Pressure - If that fails as well, he uses '''Seitō' - (いきとう, Spirit Steal ) to quickly attempt to exhaust his opponents Spiritual Power, and thus ending the battle before it even begins. Only when these things fail, Hiroya'll becomes somewhat agressive, he unsheathes his sealed Zanpakutò and engages the opponent; Though he's always careful to gauge if the opponent is able to handle his Swordsmanship, if not, he counts on his Spiritual Pressure to protect him from harm and engages in hand-to-hand combat, wherein the focus is to incapacitate, not kill. If his opponent is especially powerful he'd release his Shikai, Shirohane (しろはね, White Feather) and thus activates Shizukeza no Tsubasa '(静けさの翼, ''Wings of Serenity) to give him the needed form of protection; It is worth to note that he only does this when he uses Hand-To-Hand Combat. If more seriously pressed, Hiroya becomes a tad more agressive and begins to incorporate Shunpo into his fighting style as he repedeatly attembs to catch his opponent off-guard. And thus ending the battle by knocking him or her unconcious. If this should fail too, he casts a single Kidò spell at his opponent, most commonly Level 1 '''Shò (衝, Thrust), despite its low level. Hiroya's mastery with Kidò makes it powerful enough to harm even Captain-level opponents quite easily. And most commonly sending them flying about 30 meters from the sheer impact; He only uses this on seated officers and above though. As the spell can actually kill if used on someone much weaker than himself. As proven in Hiroya's Introduction And in the case that his opponent mannages to resist this, Hiroya attembs a binding spell. This is most commonly Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope), but he sometimes uses more powerful spells instead. Hiroya's Hainawa is described to be roughly as powerful as''' Rikujōkōrō''' (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) cast by a Lieutenant-Level Shinigami, and afterwards, if this was successful he'll flee using Shunpo. If this fails as well. Hiroya releases his Shikai and attembs to lock the opponents away within Hatohen (鳩円, Dove Circle). Enabling him to make a quick escape; The Circle disperses once he's a kilometer away from it. If also this fails, he'll commonly feigns defeat and if the opponent is after capturing him, he comes with them willingly. Only to flee at the next possible moment. If no possibilities for escape arise, or if his opponents want to kill him. He uses his Shikai to its maximum effect, using its abilities to deceive, lock, impair and restrain his opponent. Before quickly moving in to attempt to knock them unconcious. At this point he might use one or two weak spells such as Geki (撃, Strike) to make it go quicker. As a last resort to ending the battle before having to resort to more powerful solutions that can potentially kill the enemy, Hiroya makes use of Hakufuku (白伏, White Crawl) - Which is noted as powerful enough to be effective on Captain-Level Opponents. Hiroya only uses offensive Kidò such as Shakkahō (赤火砲, Red Fire Cannon), Ōkasen (黄火閃, Yellow Fire Flash), and rarily Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) Level 31, 32, and 33 respectively. All of the three powerful enough to severely harm, and even kill Captain-Level opponents - As well as commonly obliderating any obstacles that lie in the spells path. If someone manages to surrive even this, Hiroya would be to release his Bankai, and when he did he'd start using destructive spells of level 60 and up, which would truly be devastating, though to this date, no-one has made him release his Bankai in battle. Or forced him to use numbered spells higher than level 40. ''Major Battles'' ﻿Hiroya vs Haru Nakamaru - WON (With 'Kamisaifūtsuidan)'' '''''Trivia *Hiroya has never once used his Bankai in battle. For fear of the havoc it may cause. *Hiroya is openly Homosexual. *Hiroya has never once lost a battle, (Though this is usually becouse he's never stood around long enough for the battle to have any result. He most commonly flees at first sign of having to potentially harm someone) *Hiroya has a Master Degree in Pedagogy. Despite working at a Pre-School. *Hiroya has never used a Destructive Spell above level 40 in battle. Becouse the damage would simply be too great. *Hiroya's theme song. Is Kanashimi no Tou *Hiroya's battle data is equal to that of Retsu Unohana. *Hiroya's power is on par with that of Shunsui Kyoraku and Jyushiro Ukitake *I always have to wrangle my mind in order to find ways to fight, which can grant him victory but whom yet do not involve violence. *His Zanpakutò, Shirohane is designed for the purpose of giving vast advantages against opponents whom are much more powerful than him. Though for opponents whom are just slightly stronger, or at the same level as he is. Its use is significantly decreased. *Despite being a pacifist. Hiroya is known to mutiliate opponents to gruesome lengths with his spells. Most commonly shredding them apart, or breaking every bone in their whole body. This however, are fortunately always unintended. And simple come due to the immense power of his spells. *All of Hiroya's techniques that use the word "White" are written with the Kanji for innocence, namely "白" - This serves to reflect Hiroya's personality somewhat. *Hiroya's battle music, as choosen by his creator is "Mezame" by Yuki Kajiura. *Hiroya always carries a small container in his Shinigami form which holds approximately ten Seishinkusuri. For emergency use. *A part of Hiroya's last name, can actually also be used to depict a homosexual person, with just a slightly different set-up. Which, given his sexuality is highly ironic. ''Behind the Scenes Hiroya's actually a character I've had in my head for quite some time, which is likely the reason that putting him up here more or less went by itself. He's likely inspired by alot of characters. But most noticeably, he's based around Jou "Joe" Yunosuka from Rainbow, and Uchiha Itachi from Naruto.﻿ '''He's also based shallowly on characters like Hachigen Ushoda from Bleach.﻿' Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Kido Corps Category:Former Captain